


Sorry

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble based on the song Hello by Adele</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

Belle lit the stove and put on the kettle to boil. She placed the tea in the waiting tea pot and went to sit by the window of her small apartment. The wind outside was howling as a light rain came down. It had been a week since she had stormed out of the pink Victorian. 

She hadn’t looked back. She had ignored his cries and pleading. She can still see the look on his face when she told him she was wrong to think he was anything other than what everyone said he was…a monster, a coward. The next day she had regretted it. She tried calling him. She called his home, cell, work…he never answered. 

She left messages. “Rumple, I’m sorry. Please call me. Please don’t shut me out.” She went by the shop to find it closed. She went to his home but the door was bolted and the lights off. 

The kettle whistled. Belle made a pot of tea and had a cup. She tried to read, but she couldn’t. She had broken him…She said what she said because she knew that it would hurt him…she had wanted to hurt him. 

Her true love, she held his heart and she had crushed it and in doing so she had shattered her own. No. She couldn’t let it end this way. Belle grabbed her coat and headed out into the rain. She walked the couple of miles to Rumple’s home and knocked on the door. 

“Rumple if you are in there please open the door. Please…I’m sorry.” He didn’t answer. Belle fingered the cell phone in her pocket. One last time she thought. She could hear the answering machine inside pick up, she then began to speak her message, “Hello. It's me. I was wondering if maybe we could meet...to go over...I... I must of called a thousand times to tell you I’m sorry for everything that happened, but you never seem to be home. At least I can say that I tried to tell you that I’m sorry for breaking your heart, but it doesn't matter because it clearly doesn’t tear you apart anymore.” Belle was sobbing now, she headed back toward the road and began to walk home. Between the rain and her tears she could barely see where she was going. She never saw the car. There was the screech of tires, blinding light, searing pain and then darkness while down the street in the lonely pink Victorian the shell that had once been Mr. Gold lay empty and forgotten in the foyer with a now cold gun in his hand.


End file.
